xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
By Any Other Name
Believing the X-Men cover used by X-Factor during Shanghaid to be true, Burro Shipping captures a class of Xavier's students as revenge. Jean Grey calls in X-Factor to help clean up their mess. Burro and the kidnapped students are eventually tracked to Caracas, where all missing students are recovered. X-Factor takes several top Burro individuals into custody, including Zhou Dandan and Vladimir Cherkesov, while Dmitri Alexeyev is given to the CIA in return for his help. Events *A group of three Burro Shipping members ambushes a bus containing a class of Xavier's students. They leave Ororo injured and kidnap the children. **Jean Grey contacts X-Factor for their help retrieving the children. **The X-Men track the panic buttons and find them in a cairn along with a note that says 'Your Move'. There are tire tracks on location. *X-Factor arrives in New York, sets to work. **Isabel works with Jean Grey and Ororo, confirming that the men involved in the attack on the bus were men she recognizes: Lowry and Rotensen. **Alessia and her team dig up information on the trucks used to transport from the tracks and the security footage. **Jean-Paul and Illyana make contact with Dmitri Sergeyevich Alexeyev who asks for safety in exchange for his information. They leave to meet him in Juan-les-Pin and retrieve him. He tells them that the destination of the children is Caracas, Venezuela. **Alessia, Brian, Logan, Sean, Walter, and Xen go to the Bayonne docks to get more information on the ship used to transport the children. *First groups hits Caracas for recon **Bobby, Isabel, Jean-Paul and Scott arrive first and get recon on the warehouse address given to them by Dmitri. **The warehouse is empty, but Bobby gets a tracking chip on a car at the warehouse which is traced to a compound in the mountains. **Bobby and Scott get caught on camera; the entire group gets noticed inside the warehouse and they end up taking the warehouse foreman and a guard captive. **Isabel does surveillance of the compound; Scott keeps an eye on the docks; Jean-Paul fruitlessly searches for compound maps; Bobby hits the town. *Everyone else hits Caracas: showdown **Barricade Team ***Jean-Paul and Illyana wait at the docks to ascertain the convoy's departure. They rejoin the barricade team, who had earlier created a baricade of fallen trees and rock across the road. ***The barricade team hide until the convoy encounters the barricade. Bobby forms a ice wall behind the convoy while Brian prevents the rear SUV's retreat. ***Rear SUV tosses a grenade toward the barrier. Jean removes the grenade while Isabel yanks some of the inhibitors from the occupants of the first van. Scott takes a (failed) shot at Dandan. Xen vents two tires on the second van, Alessia vents two of the first. ***Alessia empathically attacks the exposed minds in the first van as Dandan emerges with a gun braced against an unconscious kid's temple. Isabel yanks her gun, she tries to snap the kid's neck, Jean-Paul speed-interposes. Long fight with Jean-Paul eventually victorious. ***Meanwhile, Jean yanks inhibitors from the second van. Xen attempts to attack through the windshield. Cherkesov fires on and injures Xen, but Brian's tranq dispatches Cherkesov. ***The "lesser" van occupants are dispatched by struggling degrees. Agents Brian and Isabel also sustain injuries. ***While a small team forms to assist the compound team, a motorcycle ridden by another smuggler is contained, the rider tranqed. 11 unconscious all told (five per van, plus cyclist). ***Jet called in to recover the children and the injured. **Compound Team ***Under orders to prevent smuggler operatives from leaving the compound, Darion snipes and disables vehicles to prevent their leaving. Logan and Sean guard the gates. Sean uses banshee screams to disorient compound guards. ***The majority of the compound men are disabled or killed before they can leave the compound. The kill shots are all Darion's. One motorcyclist does manage to escape back toward the barricades. ***After multiple screams, Sean gets pinned down behind his cover and takes a shot to the collarbone while screaming. Logan takes out his attackers. ***Scott, Jean-Paul and Alessia arrive to provide support for the compound team and round up the last of the compound staff before they can escape into the trees. The final toll is 10 injured, 7 dead. *Back to New York! **Interrogations: **Dandan: Torture authorized, Walter feels that Isabel goes too far and steps in at the end. No information gained. Isabel sent home. **Cherkesov: Lies, bluffs, and deception gain information about Lu Bohai and Burro's clients **Dandan's Team: LB&D flesh out their roles. People X-Men *Scott Summers *Ororo Munroe *Jean Grey *Bobby Drake *Logan *Sean Cassidy (Consultant) Burro Shipping *Dmitri Sergeyevich Alexeyev - Logistical brains; rat-fink. *Vladimir Cherkesov - Deals with clients; planner. *Zhou Dandan - Top retrieval specialist; badass. *Dandan's Team: **Rotensen - Combat specialist, drug expert. **Lawry - Combat specialist. **Garza - Information specialist. **Morales - Sticks close to Garza. Abducted Children The children abducted from Ororo Munroe's high school social studies class: *'Charles "Chip" Koudrecker' - Age 17, low-level technopath whose powers allow him to slowly interface with and "talk to" computers with which he is in physical contact. He is 5'8", dark hair, grey eyes, with a sort of chubby face and a record of poor grades in gym class. *'Rachel Newman' - Age 15, blunt force telekinetic with more raw power than finesse. 5'2", mousy brown curls, little snub nose and very pale skin. Shy and best at art. *'Lee Dover' - Age 16, broad spectrum plant manipulator. 5'11", close-cropped black curls, classic African-American good looks. Bright, cocky, highly math-oriented. *'Sonia Guerrero' - Age 16, light manipulator with limited ability to bend light or make very bright flashes, still indifferent control. 5'10", long and willowy with dusky skin and waist-length black hair. Has earned poetry awards for written verse; star pupil of Latin class. *'Kevin Jenkins' - Age 17, precise microteke. 6'3", pale blond hair and built like a football player. Middling decent student in all areas. *'Jung Kim' - Age 16, hydrokinetic. 5'7", black hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, Korean derivation. Best in the humanities. *'Lily Kaio' - Age 17, touch-telepath. 5'4", black hair typically in pigtails, brown skin and plump, womanly body. Badly nearsighted, strong prescription glasses. Science whiz. *'Renee Lourdes' - Age 16, super-strength -- can lift close to 1000 lbs. 5'1", baby-fine blonde hair and clear blue eyes, creamy fair skin and childlike prettiness. Kind of a bad student. Draws all over all of her homework. *'Melanie Fleischer' - Age 15, physical mutation: extended thin flaps and a thin layer of tawny fur lending aerodynamics to her leaps, plus possibly minor-increased human normal agility. 5'5", with long tawny-gold hair and bright, gold-flecked green eyes. Math nerd and bizarrely accumulated trivia buff. *'Danika Webb' - Age 17, poison spit, mild physical mutation (extended, dark purple tufts from the tips of her ears; secondary eyelid). 6'0", pixie-cut brown hair streaked with purple dye, extremely athletic. Highly gym-focused and highly fierce, but very sensitive. Also near-prodigious pianist. Important Evidence *Dmitri's Files: Alphabetized, labeled in English, and all nicely categorized for our pick-up. How nice of him to plan ahead. Category:2010 Missions Category:Burro Shipping